


Give Me The Hottest Thing You Have

by AikaAyuzawa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikaAyuzawa/pseuds/AikaAyuzawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belki, Levi'ın istediği tek şey boğazını yumuşatıp içini ısıtacak sıcak bir çikolataydı. Belki de... değildi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me The Hottest Thing You Have

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by a tumblr post ^.^ see the end notes for the link.

Fırtına öyle kuvvetli ve yoğundu ki, insanlar ve araçlar sadece kar fırtınasının içinde oradan oraya süzülen bulanık şekiller gibi görünüyorlardı.

  
Şimdilik kaldırımda rüzgara karşı yürüyen bu insan kalabalığından sadece biri olan kısa boylu, düzgün traşlı, asık suratlı adam gideceği yerden emin, henüz gelip gelmediğini görmek için kafasını kaldırdı ve karla kaplı sokağa bir göz attı. Hava öyle soğuktu ki, bir kadın kafasını sadece gözleri görünecek kadar sarmış, bir çocuk annesi tarafından hareket bile edemeyecek kadar kalın giydirilmiş, ve adamın her zaman kahve aldığı dükkanın kapısının önündeki girintiyi ev yerine koymuş olan evsiz bulabildiği bütün kartonlara ve eski püskü battaniyelere sarınmıştı. Otuzlarının başlarındaki adam donmuş parmaklarıyla cebinde dünden kalan kahve ücretinin üstünü arandıktan sonra, her zaman ona ayırdığı parayı evsizin önündeki demir kupaya bıraktı.

  
Atkısının arkasından rüzgara, soğuğa, kara, yani genel anlamda kış mevsimine söven Teğmen Levi Ackerman, montunun önünü sıkı sıkı tutarak ona ciğerlerini donduruyormuş gibi gelen son bir nefes aldı ve kahve dükkânının kapısını ittirerek içeri girdi. Tepesinde çalan küçük zil tezgahın arkasındaki iki çalışanın dikkatini ona yöneltirken, gençlerden daha uzun boylu olanı neredeyse onu görür görmez dükkanın arkalarına doğru gözden kayboldu.

  
Teğmen bu durumu pek de önemsemeyerek atkısını çözdü ve her gördüğünde kafasını sarı tüylerle kaplanmış bir hindistancevizine benzettiği genç çocuğa yöneldi. _Hayatımda gördüğüm en tiksindirici saç kesimi,_ diye geçirdi içinden. Sonra da karşısındaki gencin ağzını açıp ona günaydın demesine bile fırsat vermeden acıyan boğazıyla zorlukla konuştu.

“Bana elindeki en sıcak şeyden ver.”

  
Bar taburelerinden birine otururken, montunu asıp önüne döndüğü süre içerisinde onun kahve makinelerinin arasında çoktan kaybolmuş olacağını umuyordu, fakat sarışın hindistancevizi kafası karışık görünerek gözlerini ona dikmiş, hala yerinde dikiliyordu. Levi onun son derece anlamsız şekilde açılmış kocaman gözlerine orada bir ışık yanmasını umarak baktı.

  
“Of,” diye mırıldandı elleriyle şakaklarını ovarak, bu kadar üşümüş ve hastayken gereksiz yere konuşmak zorunda kalmaktan nefret ediyordu. “Yani bana ne getireceğin umurumda değil, bana sadece ama sadece elindeki en sıcak, en iç ısıtıcı, en tatlı şeyi ver. Tamam?”

  
Cevap beklemeden, sinirli bir şekilde bu dükkânda her zaman çalmakta olan cırtlak sesli kadının şarkılarından ne kadar nefret ettiğini düşünerek telefonunu çıkarıp kulaklıklarını taktı, neredeyse anında kulaklarının içine dolan eski ama sağlam müziğinin eşliğinde huzuru bularak dirseklerini tezgaha dayayarak nefesiyle ellerini ısıtmaya başladı.

  
Kasanın başında, gözleri en düzenli müşterileri olmaya aday bu duvar kılıklı adamın üzerinde öylece kalakalmış olan Armin Arlert, iş ortağına söverek eline gelen ilk şey olan sütlü kahveyi ve koca bir kaşık dolusu şekeri adeta nefretle fincana boşalttı. Ortağının utangaçlığı yüzünden bu huysuz, kalpsiz, suratsız adamla her sabah uğraşmaktan bıkmıştı. Eren bu adamda ne buluyordu, gerçekten anlamıyordu. Üstelik gördüğü kadarıyla, adam Eren’den de en az ondan nefret ettiği kadar nefret ediyor gibiydi. Yaklaşık bir yıldır her sabah dükkâna uğruyor olmasına rağmen Eren’e bir kez bile gülümsememiş, bir kez bile adıyla hitap etmemiş, hatta hiçbir zaman _günaydın, iyi günler,_ ya da _teşekkürler_ , gibi en basitinden insanca cümleler kurmamış olmasına rağmen Eren adama deli oluyordu. Hatta boş zamanlarının çoğunu onun aslında nasıl da yumuşak kalpli olduğu, bir seferinde nasıl da buzda düşmek üzere olan yaşlı bir kadını yakaladığı ve karşıya geçirdiği, ve nasıl her sabah kapının önünde duran evsize para verdiği, pek tabii üniformasının içinde nasıl da yakışıklı göründüğü hakkında bitmek bilmeyen konuşmalar yapmakla geçiriyordu.

  
Ortağının bu adamda bulduğu şey her neyse, Eren’i onunla konuşamayacak kadar utanıp kızaracak duruma getirdiğinden son birkaç haftadır adamın siparişleriyle Armin ilgileniyordu ve yumuşak başlı doğasına rağmen onun bile artık adamı bir saniye daha görmeye tahammülü kalmamıştı. Öyle sert, öyle kaba, öyle iticiydi ki, Armin her ne kadar kendi kendine onun bir asker olduğunu ve muhtemelen o yüzden mizacının böyle olduğunu söylese de, artık bu bile onun davranışlarını aklayamıyor gibiydi.

  
Fincanı ve bardak altlığını sanki az önce idama mahkûm edilmiş gibi görünen adamın kafasına atmayı düşünerek ona döndüğünde, Armin aklına gelen fikirle adeta beyninin acıdığını hissetti. _Çok basit, çok küçük bir hamleyle hem kendini, hem Eren’i mutlu edebilirdi. Yapması gereken tek şey-_

  
“Bir saniye,” dedi, onun konuştuğunu görünce kulaklıklarını çıkaran adama.

  
Onu orada öylece bıraktı ve olabildiğince hızlı hareket ederek tezgâhın arkasından müşterilerin olduğu kısma geçti. Mekanları büyük sayılırdı, kahveleri ve tatlıları semt sakinleri tarafından beğenilip birkaç yıl içinde Eren ve Armin’e yüklü bir para getirdiğinden, geçen sene yan taraftaki kafenin yerini de kiralamışlar ve işletmeye başlamışlardı.

  
Gözleri arka köşedeki masanın siparişini alıyor gibi görünen, hatta öyle görünmek için sınırlarını fazlaca zorlayan Eren’i bulduğunda, sıkışık masaların arasından oraya giden en kısa yolu seçti ve ortağının not defterini tutan koluna girdi.

  
“Eee- Eren, sana bir dakikalığına ihtiyacım var.” dedi yüzüne doğal olduğunu umduğu bir gülümseme yerleştirerek.

  
Uzun boylu ve son derece yapılı genç adam şaşırmış göründü. Armin’in neden siparişini almakta olduğu müşterilerin yanında böyle davrandığını anlayamıyordu, _meşgul olduğum fazla belli olmuyor herhalde_. Hem ayrıca her gördüğünde ölür gibi olduğu ve adını bile bilmediği adam da oradayken onu çağırması abes kaçıyordu, _Armin’e artık onunla karşılaşamayacağını söylemişti, zaten bu kadar meşgul olması da ne biçim bir tesadüftü._ Genç çocuk arkadaşına kaşlarını kaldırarak uyarır gibi bir bakış attı, fakat sarışın olan anlamış görünmüyordu, aksine o sinir bozucu, yapay gülümsemesiyle kolunda beklemeye devam ediyordu. Başka çare bulamayan Eren, “Müşterilerle ilgileniyorum Armin!” diye dişlerinin arasından onu azarlayarak isyan etti sonunda.

  
Armin, hala kimin ne alacağını grup halinde tartıştıkları her hallerinden belli olan beşli kız grubuna bakarak, “Sanırım hanımefendiler hala karar verememişler, belki de beş dakika sonra tekrar gelmeliyiz.” dedi yapay sırıtmasını bozmayarak. Kızlar aslında görmek için geldikleri uzun boylu, bronz tenli, yeşil gözlü bu yunan tanrısının uzağa götürülmesinden pek de memnun kalmayacaklarını öldürücü bakışlarıyla aktardıktan sonra, isteksizce onayladılar. Armin ise, en öndeki esmer kızdan gelen mırıltıyı duyduğu an, arkadaşını tezgâha doğru elinden geldiğince sürüklemeye başlamıştı bile.

  
“Neler oluyor Armin? Bana bu kadar acil ihtiyacın olacak ne olmuş olabilir? Makinelerden biri mi bozuldu yoksa, çünkü biliyorsun tamir etmekten falan hiç anlamıyor-“

  
“Sorunlu bir müşteri var.”

  
“Ne demek sorunlu müşteri-“

  
Eren’in bitmeyen soruları, yanına götürüldüğü yüksek bar taburesinde oturan sorunlu müşterinin kim olduğunu gördüğünde bıçakla kesilmiş gibi son buldu.

  
“İşte,” dedi Armin adama, nedense son derece rahatlamış, biraz da kendinden hoşnut görünen bir yüzle. “Elimdeki en sıcak, en iç ısıtıcı, en tatlı şey.”

  
Daha sonra da yavaş yavaş pancara dönüşüyormuş gibi görünen Eren’i kolunun altından tutup kuvvetlice adamın önüne ittirdi.  
Eren kendisine milyonlarca saniye sürmüş gibi gelen tökezleme ve onu kollarından çeken ilahi güçle mucize eseri havada asılı kalma sürecinde hiçbir şey düşünmeye vakit bulamamıştı. Belki Armin’i öldürmenin birkaç eğlenceli yolu, o kadar. Yerle yeksan olmaktan son anda kurtulan kafasını kaldırıp burnunun kırılmasına mani olan ilahi gücün aslında boyu kadar bir taburede oturmakta olan “o adam” olduğunu fark ettiğinde Eren, yüzüne benzin döküp tutuşturmuşlar gibi hissetti. Teğmen Levi, şok olmuş ve inanamayan yüz ifadesine rağmen keskin refleksleriyle tam zamanında hareket ederek yüz üstü düşmek üzere olan Eren’i kollarından yakalamıştı.

  
Bir süredir kendisinden kaçmakta olan garsona ilk defa bu kadar dikkatlice bakma fırsatı bulan Levi, birkaç saniye için kendine engel olamayıp karşısındaki çocuğun kıpkırmızı yüzüyle keskin bir tezat oluşturan orman yeşili gözlerine daldı. Ta ki, ensesinden kulaklarına doğru morumsu kırmızı bir renk yayılmakta olan genç adam kendini toparlayıp ağzını açana kadar.  
Eren büyük bir cesaret örneği göstermiş, adamın kuvvetli tutuşundan kurtularak bu gece kafasını yastığına yüzlerce kez vuracağını bildiği halde olayı şakaya vurmakta karar kılmıştı.

  
“Eee- a-arkadaşımın kusuruna bakmayın. Size sıcak çikolata getirebilirim sanırım? Herhalde sipariş ettiğiniz şey bu…bu değildi.”

  
Eren bir eliyle başının arkasındaki saçları tuhaf bir şekilde havaya dikiyor, diğer eli ise hissiz bir şekilde kolları kıvrılmış gömleğinden sarkıyordu. Yüzünde insana absürt gelecek kadar abartılı bir sırıtma vardı.

  
Bugüne kadar hoşlandığı kişiyle bir saniyeden fazla zaman geçirmiş her insan evladı gibi o da normal davranmak için ne kadar uğraşırsa, o kadar batırıyordu.

  
Onun ne kadar abuk sabuk hareketlerde bulunduğunu fark etmemiş, ya da eğer öyle bir şey mümkünse umursamamış gibi görünen adam herhangi bir tepki vermedi. Bunun yerine, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi ödeme yapmaya hazırlanıyordu. Önce hiç acelesi yokmuş gibi cebinden bir kağıt para çıkararak üzerine bir şeyler yazdı, daha sonra ağırdan alarak taburesinden indi, ceketini giydi ve atkısını sıkıca boynuna doladı.

  
Eren onun bu süre boyunca onun yüzüne bile bakmamış olması gerçeğini sindirmeye çalışırken, ağlamanın eşiğindeydi. Göğsünün yakınlarında bir seviyeden çekiştirilen önlüğüyle kendine gelen genç adam, suyun içinde hareket ediyormuşçasına eline tutuşturulan parayı aldı.

  
Eren’i tam kapasite bir panik halinde bıraktığının hiç farkında değilmiş gibi davranan adam, her zamanki saatinde dükkândan çıktı.

  
Ancak kapının üzerindeki küçük zil çaldığında nefes almayı unuttuğunun farkına varan genç garson, adamın sokağın başında kaybolduğunu gören Armin yanına gelene kadar olduğu yere çivilenmiş gibi orada öylece dikildi.

  
“Eee, ne yazıyor?”

  
Armin’in sorusu şu ana dek aklına bile gelmemişti, bir anda içine dolan merakı korkusunu bastırdığından, sonunda teslim olarak elinde büzüştürdüğü parayı açtı. İnci gibi bir el yazısıyla yazılmış olan kelimeler ve numaralar, bir anlığına gerçeküstü bir ışıkla parladı ve Eren çok uzaklardan gibi gelen, kendisine ait olduğuna inanamadığı sesini duydu.

  
 _“Sipariş ettiğim şey tam da buydu._ ”

  
“Eren… Adam telefonunu yazmış! Bak! Levi Ackerman 4951-”

  
Numaralar bundan sonra olması muhtemel her küçük, güzel şeyi bir bir hayal etmek için kendini sokağa atan genç adamın kulaklarından aktı gitti sanki. Levi Ackerman…

  
İçinden çığlık atmak geliyordu.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://blauerozen.tumblr.com/post/107996189529/doujinbag-ok-but-i-wanna-see-a-thing-where-levi#sthash.Tg5k6QYc.dpuf


End file.
